Fallen Angel
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: This is a Castiel/OC fic mostly, but Sam and Dean, obviously have big parts too. Olivia had been friends with the Winchester boys since high school, she's practically their sister. Dean gets pulled out of hell by an angel. Starts off during S4 EP1. I'm not very good at summaries, but there's a better one in the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! :) (not slash fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay, this is my first Supernatural fic so I'm not sure how good it will be. I (obviously) don't own anything from Supernatural, I just own my OC(s). Some parts may seem OOC, but I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character. Some things will be different from the original storyline. I'm doing Cas/OC for the most part. It takes place S4 E1, I'd start it earlier, but Castiel is such a big part of the story I need to introduce him almost right away. I'll try to update this one a lot. Anyways, don't let my rambling scare you away from reading. Thank you for taking the time to check it out! Feel free to leave reviews! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was with Bobby getting their things ready, they were gonna spend the weekend hunting. Olivia had been staying with Bobby since Dean got sent to hell. "I wonder how Sam is, I wish he'd call or something." Olivia mumbled quietly. "Me too, I'm sure he'll call soon enough. He just needs time. These past few months have been hard on him." Bobby explained as he continued getting his things ready. "These past few months have been hard on all of us, Bobby, but that's not really an excuse. I love Dean too, he's like a brother to me." Olivia muttered sadly. "You mean he was." Bobby said sorrowfully. Olivia let out a sigh. "Yeah." She muttered.

The phone rang just before Olivia and Bobby were about to leave for their hunting trip. "I got it." Bobby told Olivia. "Okay, but if it's Sam I wanna talk to him." Olivia said quietly. Bobby nodded then proceeded to answer the phone. "Hello?" Bobby said. "Bobby?" The person on the other end of the line asked. "Who the hell is this?" Bobby questioned. "It's Dean." The man responded. Bobby hung up immediately. "Who was that?" Olivia inquired nervously. "No one." Bobby mumbled. Bobby was clearly upset, but Olivia decided she would give him some time before asking any further questions. The phone rang again, this time Bobby was quick to answer it. "What the hell do you want?" Bobby asked angrily. Olivia gave him a confused look, but Bobby just waved it off. "Bobby, it's really me. It's Dean." The man on the other line explained. "If you call here again I'll kill you!" Bobby warned before hanging up.

"Okay, what the hell was that about Bobby?" Olivia asked sternly. Bobby sighed. "Some dumb ass sayin'…" Bobby trailed off. "Saying what, Bobby?" Olivia asked quietly. "Saying he's Dean." Bobby mumbled. "That's… that's impossible." Olivia grieved. "Sadly, it is. It might be a demon. Maybe we should stay here, that way we can go to the panic room if things get too bad." Bobby muttered. Olivia nodded in agreement and went to sit down on the couch.

About a day later there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Olivia called as she began walking to the door. When she opened it up she was not prepared for what she saw. It was Dean. "Holy fuck." She mumbled before pulling out her knife and trying to stab him. "Bobby! Get down here, we've got a situation!" She called out as she continued trying to fight him off. "Olivia, it's me. I'm not a demon, put that God damn thing away!" Dean demanded as he dodged her attacks. "Oh bullshit." Olivia retorted as she continued attacking. "It's the truth. Your name's Olivia Newman, we met in high school. Our first hunt together was November 1997 after your mom got killed and you saved Sams ass that night. You're my best friend, hell, you're practically my sister. I know this seems impossible, but it's me!" Dean yelled. "Dean?" Olivia asked quietly as she began lowering her knife. At that moment Bobby came downstairs and splashed holy water on Deans face. "Really, Bobby?" Dean asked, sounding completely unamused. Olivia couldn't help but to crack a smile. "Holy shit, Dean." She cried as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. "I missed you." He told her. "I missed you too Dean." Olivia mumbled. By the time she let go of Dean she had tears in her eyes. "Hey now, no crying. Remember my rule? No chick flick moments." Dean joked as he gave her a smile. Olivia laughed. "I thought that rule was for Sam." Olivia teased. At that point Bobby was hugging Dean. "It's good to see you, son." Bobby muttered. "It's good to see you too, Bobby." Dean mumbled. After a long embrace they let go of each other and Dean turned to Olivia. "Where's Sammy?" Dean asked happily. Bobby let out a sigh. "We don't know.." Olivia began. "What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Dean asked angrily. "Well, ever since the whole Lillith incident I came to stay with Bobby and Sam just kinda dropped off the radar. We've been trying to call him, but he never answers or calls back." Olivia explained sadly. Dean sighed. "Okay, well.. I'll figure something out. I need to show you both something." Dean said quietly. Olivia and Bobby nodded. Dean took off his jacket and lifted his left sleeve to reveal a pink handprint on his shoulder. "What the hell?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, I have no idea what dragged me outta there, but it couldn't have been good." Dean explained. "What makes you think that?" Olivia asked timidly. "Well for starters the grave site looked like a nuke went off and there was this ..presence. I don't know what it was, but I felt it." Dean replied softly. After a while Dean figured out a way to find Sam. He called the phone company and managed to get GPS on Sams phone. Within hours they were at the motel room Sam was at.

Olivia knocked on the door and a woman answered. She looked to be in her twenties and she had long brown hair. "Well, where is it?" The woman asked sounding annoyed. Bobby, Olivia, and Dean all looked at each other in confusion. "Um.. where's what?" Olivia asked. "The pizza that apparently takes three people to deliver." The woman muttered in an angry tone. Olivia clenched her fists tightly. She wasn't really a huge fan of being talked down to. Dean noticed and gently placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder in a comforting way. "I think we have the wrong room." Dean politely told the woman. Just as they were about to walk away they saw Sam. He immediately began holding back tears. "Well, hey there Sammy." Dean said happily as he began walking up to Sam. Within moments Sam had pulled a knife on Dean. "Sam no!" Bobby shouted as he grabbed Dean. "We've already been through this Sam, it's really him!" Olivia explained quickly as she threw holy water on Deans face to prove her point. Dean spit out the water and rolled his eyes. "Again?" He mumbled, but Olivia ignored him. "Dean?" Sam asked tearfully. Dean smiled and nodded as they embraced. "So are you two like.. together?" The woman asked. Everyone gave her an awkward look. "No, we're um.. brothers." Dean said awkwardly. "Oh, I should go.." She said as she turned to leave. Sam followed her to the door. "So call me." She said happily. "Yeah, sure thing Kathy." Sam said politely. She gave him a dirty look. "Crissy.." She mumbled. Sam smiled nervously. "Right.." He casually replied.

Once she was gone Sam sat down and they all talked. "So, what did it cost?" Dean asked seriously. "The girl?" Sam asked cheerfully. "I don't pay, Dean." Sam replied. "That's not funny Sam. I meant how much did it cost to bring me back. Was it just your soul or something worse?" Dean responded in a serious tone. "You think I made a deal?" Sam asked quietly. "That's exactly what we think." Bobby muttered. Sam furrowed his brow. "Well, I didn't." Sam said sternly. "Don't lie to me." Dean demanded. "I'm not lying! Look Dean, I wish I had done it, alright? I tried everything. I tried opening the devils gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal. Alright? You were rotting in hell for months and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam trembled. "It's okay Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean said comfortingly. "I don't wanna be that guy, but if Sam didn't make a deal.. then what the hell did?" Olivia asked nervously. They all looked at each other in confusion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay, really quickly I just wanted to say that I messed up in my last authors note. I meant to say that the story starts off in S4 EP1, not that it takes place during S4 EP1. Oops! Anyways, thank you to all my readers and a huge thank you to RunawayFangirl, my first follower! :') Okay, back to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"So what we're you doing out here if you weren't digging me outta my grave?" Dean asked curiously. "Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you I started hunting down Lillith. Trying to get some payback." Sam explained. "All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asked. Sam turned to Bobby and Olivia. "Look, I'm sorry you two, I should've called. I was pretty messed up." Sam mumbled. Dean held up a pink bra. "Oh yeah, I really feel your pain." Dean muttered sarcastically. "Dean, shush. It's okay Sammy, we were all a little messed up." Olivia revealed. Sam walked over to Olivia and hugged her, she hugged him back tightly. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you too." Sam murmured.

Once they were done hugging Sam went back to explaining things. "Anyways I was tracking these demons down in Tennessee and outta no where they came up here." Sam explained. "When?" Dean asked urgently. "Yesterday morning." Sam muttered. "When I busted out." Dean realized. "So.. do you think these demons are here because of you?" Olivia asked quietly. Dean just shrugged. "Why though?" Sam inquired. "I don't know, some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean explained. "So how you feelin'?" Bobby asked Dean. Dean shrugged. "A little hungry." Dean replied. Bobby shook his head. "No, I mean.. do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?" Bobby asked in a serious tone. "Or demonic?" Dean retorted. Bobby shrugged slightly. "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. "I can get the holy water." Olivia joked. Dean rolled his eyes. "No, not again." He muttered. "Listen Dean, I don't think a demon would just let you loose like that. They gotta have something nasty planned." Bobby explained. "I feel fine." Dean retorted. "Look, we don't know what they're planning. We've got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam pointed out.

"I know a psychic. Something this big maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby suggested. "Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean exclaimed. "I'll be right back." Bobby told them. They all nodded and Bobby left the room. "Here, you might want this back." Sam said quietly as he began taking off a necklace. That was the necklace he gave Dean when they were kids. Dean took the necklace and smiled. He put it on almost immediately. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said happily. "Don't mention it." Sam murmured as he gave a slight nod.

After a little while Olivia, Dean, Bobby, and Sam went outside. "She's about four hours down the innerstate, try to keep up." Bobby told them. They all nodded and headed over to the Impala. "I assume you'll wanna drive." Sam said to Dean as he threw him the keys. Dean let out a small chuckle. "Hey baby, I missed you so much!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the car. Sam pushed forward the passengers seat so Olivia could get in the back then he got in the front. Dean noticed an iPod connected to the car. He gave Sam an annoyed look. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. Sam pointed to the iPod. "That's an iPod jack." He explained. Dean rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean muttered. Sam chuckled a little. "Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam explained. Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the car. "Well, lets see what Sammy was listening to." Olivia said happily. When she pressed play on the iPod some really girly music came on. Dean rolled his eyes and Olivia started laughing. "Oh my God, I didn't know people actually listened to that crap!" Olivia exclaimed in between giggles. Sam just shrugged. Dean unplugged the iPod and threw it into the back seat. Olivia began to rummage through her purse. "Here Dean, put on some Asia." She told him as she handed him a CD. Dean eyed the CD "Well, Sammy might not wanna listen to that.." Dean began. Sam shook his head and took the CD. "Nah, lets do it." Sam replied as he put in the CD and found the track he was looking for. "Heat of the moment, nice choice Sam." Olivia said happily. Eventually they were all singing along and things were back to the way they were before Dean got sent to hell.

After about an hour Dean turned down the music. "There's still one thing that's bothering me. After the night I bit it.. or got bit, how the hell did you make it outta there?" Dean asked curiously. "Well, she tried to kill me, but she couldn't." Sam admitted. "What do you mean she couldn't?" Olivia inquired. "She fired this like.. burning light at me and.. nothing happened. It was like I was immune or something." Sam explained. "Immune?" Dean asked. "Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that." Sam admitted. "Huh, what about Ruby? Where's she?" Dean asked suspiciously. Sam shrugged slightly. "Dead, probably." Sam muttered. Dean nodded. "So, you've been using your freaky powers?" Dean interrogated. "No." Sam answered in an annoyed tone. "Well now that you've got immunity I'm just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean mumbled. Sam let out a sigh. "Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road so I didn't. Hell, it was practically your dying wish." Sam explained. Dean shrugged. "Well, lets keep it that way Sammy." Dean muttered. The rest of the drive was in an awkward silence, but after about an hour they managed to get to Bobby's friends place.

Bobby knocked on the door and a woman with long brown hair answered. She was wearing a grey tank top and jeans. "Bobby!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said happily. "So, these the boys and the lady?" She asked nicely as she eyed Dean and Sam. "Sam, Dean, Olivia, this is Emma Lebarns. Best damn psychic in the state." Bobby stated proudly. "Hey." Dean said politely. "Hi." Sam said. "Nice to meet you." Olivia stated as she gave Emma a smile. Emma smiled at all three of them. "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? That makes you a rare individual." Emma stated. Dean just nodded. "Come on in." Emma told them. They all followed behind her.

"You hear anything?" Bobby asked. "Well, I ouiji'd my way through a dozen spirits, but none of them know who broke your boy out or why." Emma explained. "So what's next?" Bobby inquired. "A seyonce would be good. Maybe we can see who did the deed." Emma suggested. "You're not gonna summon the damn thing here, are you?" Bobby asked nervously. "Nah, I'm just gonna get a sneak peek. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Emma explained happily. Everyone shrugged and followed her. Emma began setting everything up. "Need any help?" Olivia asked her politely. Emma gave her a sweet smile. "No thanks dear, I'll be done in no time." Emma said kindly. Olivia smiled and nodded. While Emma was setting up Dean noticed a tattoo on her lower back that said "Jesse Forever" Dean elbowed Sam and pointed to it. "Who's Jesse?" Dean asked casually. Emma laughed. "Well, it wasn't forever. That's for sure." Emma explained. Dean shrugged. "Well, his loss." He told her. Emma walked up to Dean and smiled. "Well, it could be your gain." She told him suggestively before walking away. Dean smiled at Sam. "Damn." Dean muttered happily. Emma walked back over to where the boys were, looked at Sam and whispered "You're invited to." Then she walked away, again. Sam burst out laughing. "No, you are not invited." Dean muttered.

After a while they were ready to begin. "Okay, everybody take each other's hands." Emma explained. "I need to touch something that our mystery monster touched." Emma mumbled as she reached for a place on Deans body that, well, most certainly wasn't his hand. Dean jumped slightly. "Whoa, well he sure as hell didn't touch me there." Dean muttered as he began to pull up his sleeve. He showed her the pink handprint so she placed her hand on that instead. Emma spent a few minutes telling the thing to appear to her. There was some white static on the tv, Olivia thought it sounded like someone was trying to say something, but she figured it was just her imagination. Olivia and Dean both had their eyes open, everyone else had theirs closed. Dean just shrugged and continued looking at the tv screen. "Castiel. No sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." Emma mumbled. "Castiel?" Dean asked nervously. "His name is whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Emma explained. After a few minutes of commanding Castiel to show his face Emma's eyes were literally burned out of her skull. Her tormented screams could probably be heard from the other side of town. "Call 9-1-1!" Olivia exclaimed. Sam rushed to the phone whilst Bobby, Dean , and Olivia rushed to Emma's side. "I can't see! I can't see!" Emma cried over and over again. Bobby took Emma to the hospital and Sam, Dean, and Olivia drove around town to find a motel. The drive was silent for the most part.

**Olivia POV**

What the hell was that? How could something be that powerful. Through the static I could swear I heard that.. thing.. say it's an angel of the lord, but there's no way. Angels don't exist. Do they? Even if they did they wouldn't go around burning peoples eyes out of their skulls. No one else heard what it was saying through the static either, I was probably just imagining things. I hope Emma's okay. Whatever that thing was.. it's dangerous. Maybe I should talk to the guys about what I heard.. or what I think I heard anyways..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Sam, Dean, and Olivia decided to go to a diner. Whilst they were there Sam got a phone call from Bobby. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go somewhere a little more quiet." Sam told them. Dean and Olivia nodded in agreement then Sam went outside to talk. Olivia couldn't stop thinking about the voice she heard. It had been bugging her the whole time. Once Olivia noticed that Sam was gone she knew she had to tell Dean about what she heard at Emma's. Even though she trusted Sam more than, well, pretty much anyone, she felt like Dean was the person to talk to. "Hey Dean, I need to tell you something." Olivia mumbled nervously. Dean looked at her with concern. "Um, yeah of course. Is everything okay?" Dean asked worriedly. "Well, yeah.. kinda. I mean, back at Emma's I heard something when the TV went all weird.." Olivia stuttered. At this point Olivia couldn't even look up at Dean, she knew how he felt about angels. Dean could sense she was nervous so he gently took her hand and smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." He said in a soothing tone. Olivia looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Okay, promise you won't think I'm crazy?" She asked timidly. Dean smiled at her and let out a small laugh. "Liv, we hunt demons. I don't think you need to worry about sounding crazy." He said playfully. Olivia let out a small sigh. "Dean, I'm serious. Please, just promise, okay?" She asked quietly. Dean gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled at her. "Promise." He said softly. Olivia took a deep breath then began to explain. "I think.. I think Castiel is an angel. I could hear something telling us that it's an angel of the Lord." Olivia whispered. Dean was absolutely shocked. "Angels? You know those things aren't real, right?" Dean asked sarcastically. Olivia let go of Deans hand and looked around nervously before she replied. "Demons are, why can't angels be too? I never really thought about it until now, but…" Olivia said, trailing off at the end. Before Dean could answer Sam came back to the table.

"How is she?" Olivia asked timidly. "She's stable and out of ICU." Sam stated simply. "And blind, cause of us." Dean muttered. Olivia couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She knew he was right, but she also didn't like hearing it. "And we still have no clue what we're dealing with." Sam said in an annoyed tone. "Well that's not entirely true." Dean began. Olivia gave him a cold glare and he shut up. "No?" Sam challenged. It took Dean a moment to think of an answer that didn't involve angels, but after a minute he came up with something. "We got a name, Castiel or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo we could summon him and bring him right to us." Dean explained. "You're crazy, absolutely not." Sam protested. "I think it's a good idea, I'm in." Olivia said happily. Dean smiled at her, he was glad that he hadn't upset her. "No. Emma took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull. You guys wanna have a face to face?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone. "Do you have a better idea?" Dean challenged. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do! I followed some demons to town, right? So, we go find him. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam suggested.

Before either of them could reply a waitress came over with some pie. She set it down in front of them, then sat down at their table with them. "You lookin' for a tip?" Dean asked jokingly. The waitress gave him a sly smile. "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." She said mischievously as her eyes turned a dark, soulless, black. Olivia, Dean and Sam had a look of complete shock on their face. Neither of them tried anything, they figured it's safer not to make any rash decisions. Literally everyone in the diner was a demon, one of the "men" got up and locked the door of the diner. "Dean, to hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck?" She said enviously. "That's me." Dean mumbled. "So you get to just stroll outta the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean joked. Olivia started to laugh, but shut up when Sam gave her a dirty look. "Really?" Sam asked, clearly unimpressed. Olivia just shrugged. "It was funny." She mumbled halfheartedly. Sam just rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the waitress demon. "I don't know, it wasn't my doing. I don't know who pulled me out." Dean stated firmly. "Right. I know you know, Dean." She muttered. "No, I don't." Dean declared. "Lying's a sin ya know." She said slyly. "I'm not lying, but I'd like to find out. So if you wouldn't mind enlightening me." Dean muttered. "Watch your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." She retorted. Olivia and Sam both reached for a weapon at almost the exact Sam time, but they both stopped when they saw that the demon noticed them. "No you won't. If you were going to you woulda done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose and you're just as mindfucked as we are. You're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo charged spirit, or Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon, but I'm guessing at your pay grade they don't tell you shit. Whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So sure, send me back, but don't come crying to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose. " Dean explained cockily. "I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." The demon stated. After a long, tense, pause Dean slapped her in the face.. twice. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Lets go." He muttered cockily. None of the demons made a move to stop them. Before they left Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. "For the pie." He muttered. On the way to the car Olivia grabbed Deans arm and gently pulled him back. "I only agreed with you about summoning Cas so I can prove you wrong." She said with a smirk. She let go of his arm and began walking towards Sam. "She hasn't even met the thing and he's already got a nickname." Dean muttered to himself.

Dean and Olivia were sleeping so they didn't notice when Sam slipped out. Sometime during the night the radio and TV got all staticy again. Dean and Olivia both woke up abruptly. "Dean, it's Castiel. He's saying something. I can't make out all of it, but I think he wants to see you or something." Olivia said tiredly. Dean just rolled his eyes. "It's just static, Liv. Okay?" Dean said in an annoyed tone. Olivia sighed and laid back down, but eventually the noise got so loud it shattered the windows. Deans first instinct was to jump on Olivia so the glass wouldn't hurt her, he also made sure to cover his face. Bobby came running in the room when he heard the noise. "Dean! Olivia!" He shouted. Once the noise was over Olivia and Dean got up. "Thanks for, um, that." Olivia said softly, she then gave him a small smile. "No problem." Dean said quietly as he pulled her in and gave her a quick hug.

Shortly after Olivia, Bobby, and Dean were in Bobby's truck and on their way to an abandoned warehouse. They were going to summon Castiel. Dean called Sam to tell him that him and Olivia were heading out to grab a beer. Other than that the ride to the warehouse was pretty much silent. Once they got there they all got to work spraying symbols from pretty much every religion on the planet. They also had pretty much any weapon that would be needed to defend themselves against the supernatural. "We're pretty much ready to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." Dean muttered. "I still think this is a bad idea." Bobby stated. Olivia just smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Not if it turns out the way I think it will." She said happily, before walking away. Bobby gave Dean a confused look, but Dean just waved him away.

They began the summoning and shortly after it looked like the whole roof was about to blow off. Olivia started getting a little nervous so she stepped beside Dean and put her arm on his shoulder. "It'll be alright." Dean muttered comfortingly. For about a minute they all just stared at the roof in awe, but then someone came in through the doors. Every light shattered as he entered. He was wearing a beige trenchcoat and a black suit. He had short dark brown hair and was rather handsome. Olivia's first thought was that he was pretty hot, but she decided that since he's a supernatural being that's kinda weird and pushed that thought out of her mind. Bobby and Dean immediately began shooting at him, but Olivia never raised a weapon. "For Gods sakes guys, calm down!" Olivia shouted over the gunfire. They ignored her and continued firing until Cas got closer. "Who are you?" Dean asked sternly. "I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel said simply. Olivia gave him a smile, Castiel noticed and gave her a small nod. Castiel was busy trying not to admire the five foot four, brunette standing across from him when Dean stabbed him with a steal blade, but it had no effect on him. Castiel just pulled the blade right out without it even phasing him. Immediately after he had pulled it out Castiel dropped the blade, then Bobby tried to hit Cas with a crowbar, but Castiel grabbed it without even looking behind him. He then turned to Bobby and put two fingers on his head. Once he did that Bobby was knocked out.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Olivia asked nervously as Dean examined him. Castiel slowly approached Olivia. For some reason he wanted to make her feel safe. He wasn't sure why, even he could tell she was beautiful, but that still didn't explain the level of concern he had for her well being. "Your friends alive, he's just temporarily unconscious." He stated simply. Olivia gave him a small smile. "Okay." She said politely. Olivia couldn't help but to let her mind drift back to the thought of how handsome he is. Her thoughts were interrupted by Castiel's deep, gruff voice. "We need to talk, Dean." Castiel stated, before glancing towards Olivia. "Alone." Castiel said sternly. He really didn't want to offend her, but this was important. "Dean." Olivia muttered in an annoyed tone. Olivia mostly wanted to stay because she wanted to know what Deans situation was, but she also wanted to stay because she wanted to find out more about Castiel. "She stays or we don't talk." Dean stated firmly. Castiel let out a sigh, but reluctantly agreed. He knew that maybe she shouldn't be hearing this just yet, but he didn't mind having her around as long as she wouldn't be a problem, and so far she seemed like the least problematic of the three. "If she must." Castiel said. Olivia smiled at Dean, who returned it right away. "So who are you?" Dean asked Castiel in a serious tone. "I'm Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said calmly. At that moment a huge smile broke out on Olivia's face. She was so happy about actually being right, she couldn't contain herself. "See Dean! I fucking told you!" She exclaimed happily. Deans expression remained cold. Castiel was confused, how could she know he's an angel? Castiel's thoughts were interrupted when Dean began to speak. "Get the hell outta here, there's no such thing." Dean stated firmly. Olivia hit his arm lightly. She wasn't surprised that he didn't believe Castiel, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Dean!" She hissed at him. Castiel felt a very small, almost unnoticeable smile come to his lips when he saw the way she reacted. He still couldn't understand why Dean didn't just believe him, he wouldn't lie. "It's the truth." Castiel confirmed. "You need to have a little faith Dean." Olivia insisted. Before anyone could say another word lightning flashed and there was a shadow of wings behind Castiel. "So, Dean, he just proved he's an angel." Olivia said happily. Dean let out a sigh. "Yep, well kinda.." he muttered. "He's the one who got you out of hell, Dean, a fucking angel got you out of hell. I'm gonna hug him. Cas, I'm gonna hug you."

Olivia said happily as she walked over to Castiel. She didn't think too much of it considering he's the one who got her best friend in the entire world out of hell. "I don't under-" Castiel began saying. Before he could finish Olivia already had her arms around him. "Thank you, Castiel." She whispered as she hugged him a little tighter. Cas had a stunned look on his face, he wasn't really sure what to do, he wasn't used to human affection. He just did what he assumed other people would do and put his arms around her. Sure, it was a little awkward at first, but once he got used to it he actually kind of liked it. Dean couldn't help but to chuckle at Castiels awkwardness. After a moment Olivia let go of him, but Cas, not knowing what to do, was still hugging her. Olivia couldn't help but to smile at how cute he was. "Cas, you know you can let go if you'd like to, right?" Olivia said sweetly, she then looked up and smiled at him. Castiel really didn't want to let go, this was his first experience hugging and he rather enjoyed it. "To be honest I'd rather not. I find it rather enjoyable actually, I've never done this before. If you'd like me to I will though." Castiel said honestly. "And why do you keep calling me Cas? My name is Castiel" He asked, completely oblivious to what nicknames are. He was still holding onto her and she couldn't help but to smile. "Well, I'll tell you what. Maybe you should let go for now, but if I get the pleasure of seeing you again you will most certainly get another hug." Olivia said kindly, she then gave him a very warm smile. Castiel could feel a small smile creeping up on his lips. He liked the idea of hugging her again. "Of course, and I look forward to next time." Castiel said politely as he let go of her. "You never answered my question though. Why do you call me Cas?" He asked curiously. "Cas is a shorter version of your name, but I can just call you Castiel if you'd like." Olivia said politely. Castiel thought about it for a moment, but he realized that he wouldn't really care what she called him, she had a lovely voice. Anything sounded sweet coming from her lips. "You may call me whatever you wish." He told her. "Hi, whatever you wish. I'm Olivia." She joked. Her and Dean both started laughing a little, but Cas just stared at them blankly. "I don't understand, why is that funny?" He asked. "It's just a joke, a really terrible joke." Dean explained. "Oh." Castiel said, still not really understanding it.

"Okay, enough with the small talk. Lets talk about what you did to Emma." Dean stated firmly. "I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be.. overwhelming to humans and so can my true voice, but you already knew that." Castiel explained. "You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time lower the volume." Dean told him. "It was my mistake, certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them." Castiel explained simply. "So like Olivia?" Dean asked. Castiel gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Cas questioned. Castiel was pretty confused. Could Olivia hear him? "Tell him, Liv." Dean insisted. "I was with Dean in the motel room and I could hear you saying that you needed to talk to him." Olivia disclosed. Castiel was glad that at least someone among them could hear his true voice. Maybe that's why Castiel seemed to be taking such a liking to her, Cas still wasn't sure, but he'd just keep thinking that since it seems to make the most sense. "Well, you are very special." Castiel told her. When he said that Castiel wasn't sure if it was because of what she just told him, or something else. Olivia smiled at him. Those five words made her unexplainably happy. "Thanks, Cas." She said cheerfully. Before Castiel could answer Dean spoke. "You mentioned a visage. What visage are you in now? Holy tax accountant." Dean asked rudely. "Dean, that's rude. Besides, he's way too handsome to be a holy tax accountant." Olivia muttered under her breath. Dean gave her a funny look, but kept his mouth shut. If Cas heard her correctly she just called him handsome. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling, but he assumed flattered. "Thank you very much, Liv, and Dean, this is a vessel." Castiel stated. Olivia was surprised Cas heard her since she said it pretty quietly, but at least he wasn't weirded out by it. She also really liked how he called her Liv. It sounded nice when he said it. "So are you possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked harshly. "He's a great man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel told them. "Look, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked rudely. Castiel gave him a very confused look while Olivia rolled her eyes. "I told you." Castiel stated simply. He really couldn't understand why Dean thought he was lying. "Right, and why would God wanna rescue me from hell?" Dean asked suspiciously. Castiel took a step closer to him. "Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel told him. "Not in my experience." Dean stated bluntly. Olivia, knowing that Dean was upset, gently grabbed his hand. Dean looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Castiel squinted his eyes and looked at Dean for a moment. "What's the matter?" Castiel asked quietly. After a short moment he seemed to realize. "You don't think you deserve to be save." Castiel said softly. Olivia gave Deans hand a small squeeze. Castiel noticed, for some reason he didn't really like that she was doing that. He couldn't understand why. She was just comforting her friend. "Why did you do it?" Dean asked firmly. "Because God commanded it, we have work for you." Castiel stated.

"What kind of work?" Dean questioned. Olivia and Dean let go of each others hand. Castiel let out a sigh. "Now isn't the time or place, Dean. I'll tell you soon though. I must be on my way now." Castiel informed him. "Okay, well.. see ya." Dean muttered. "Goodbye Dean." Castiel said. Then Castiel turned to Olivia and gave her a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. "Until we meet again, Olivia." Castiel said politely. "See ya, Cas." Olivia said sweetly as she offered a smile. Olivia walked up to him and gave him a hug She wasn't sure why she felt the need to, but he seemed to like the last one. To her it just kinda felt like the thing to do. Castiel returned the hug, once again, a little awkward at first, but after a moment he got more comfortable. Castiel had a weird feeling in his stomach, but he decided to just ignore it. Shortly after they let go of each other Castiel left the warehouse and Bobby started to wake up. "What the hell?" They heard Bobby mutter. "His vessel's kinda cute." Olivia muttered. Dean just rolled his eyes and began walking out of the building. Bobby and Olivia followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Okay, first of all I want to say that when I was on Tumblr I saw that Olivia Newman is an actual celebrity(an actress, I think.) I had no clue, I just picked my OC's last name at random. So, obviously my OC has absolutely nothing to do with Olivia Newman the actress. :) **

**Georgetteb321: Thank you for your kind review! I appreciate it so much!:) Things are gonna start to slow down soon, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :)**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Olivia, Bobby, Dean, and Sam were all in Bobby's living room having a discussion about what happened last night. "Look Sammy, there's no way it was a damn angel!" Dean exclaimed. Olivia and Sam both let out an annoyed sigh. They both knew how stubborn Dean could be. "Dean, it was an angel." Olivia stated simply. Dean rolled his eyes. "Well Dean, what else could it be?" Sam challenged. "Maybe some kind of demon, demons lie!" Dean muttered. "A demon that's immune to salt rounds, devils traps, and silver?" Olivia asked. "Don't you think that if angels were real some hunter, somewhere would have seen them by now?" Dean argued. "Yeah, you!" Sam exclaimed. Before Dean got a chance to respond Bobby spoke. "You three chuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion, or are you gonna come take a look at this?" Bobby asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Olivia, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other, then walked over to where Bobby was sitting. "I've got stacks of lore, biblical, pre-biblical, everything like that, and it all says that an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Bobby explained. Olivia gave Dean a smirk that simply said 'I told you so'. Dean just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Bobby. "What else?" Dean inquired. "What else what?" Bobby asked. "What else can do it?" Dean asked simply. "What else can lift your ass outta the hotbox? Nothin', as far as I can tell." Bobby explained as he sat back in his chair. Dean gave him a blank stare whilst a smile broke out on Olivia and Sam's faces. "Dean, this is good news." Olivia told him happily. "How?" Dean challenged. "For once this isn't another round of demon crap. Maybe for once you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam explained optimistically. "Sure, okay. Say there are angels, so what? Now there's a God too?" Dean asked sarcastically. Bobby shrugged. "Well, is it so hard to believe?" Olivia asked quietly. Dean just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Dean, there's proof. We can't ignore that." Sam stated simply. "Proof? Proof that there's a God out there who actually gives a shit about me? Yeah, okay. I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean stated firmly. "Why the hell not?" Olivia asked as she moved closer to Dean. "Because why would he care about me? I'm nothing special! I'm just a regular guy!" Dean shouted, slightly angrily. Olivia put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Dean, for a smart guy you're really stupid sometimes. Of course you're special." Olivia told him bluntly. "Gee, thanks." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"It looks like you're important to the man upstairs." Sam told him. "Well, that's creepy. I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties. Much less by.. God." Dean explained. Olivia gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze then removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on his hand. She hated seeing her bestfriend so upset, but she knew there wasn't anything she could really do to help. "Okay, well too bad, Dean because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam mumbled. Dean let out a sigh. "Fine, what do we know about angels?" Dean asked quietly. Bobby picked up a large pile of books and placed them in front of Dean. "Oh yay, homework." Olivia said sarcastically. "Start readin'." Bobby muttered. Olivia and Dean let go of each other's hand. "You're gonna get me some pie." Dean told Sam as he grabbed a book and walked into the living room. "Grab me some whilst you're out, and some smokes. Thanks Sam." Olivia said sweetly as she grabbed a book and followed Dean into the living room. When Sam went out Dean called him to let him know they need some whiskey and chips too. "Don't forget the pie!" Dean added. Olivia couldn't help but to laugh. "When has he ever forgotten the pie?" She asked. Dean looked at her with a confused look on his face. "He just said that.. but.. what? Dean mumbled to himself. "So angels, huh?" Olivia asked, trying to sound casual. "Yeah, what about 'em?" Dean asked. He could always tell when something was up with her. "Oh, nothing." Olivia said quickly. She wasn't really sure why she felt like talking about angels. Maybe because they're some magical new creature they haven't dealt with yet. "Spill it." Dean muttered. "Spill what?" Olivia asked. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "You're good at hiding things, but not from me, Liv." Dean explained smugly. "I'm not hiding anything. I mean, I just feel like talking about angels. I don't know why, but do I need a reason? They're fucking_ angels of the Lord_, I'm curious." Olivia explained jokingly. "Oh, okay. So this would have nothing to do with the handsome tax accountant then, would it?" Dean teased. Olivia thought about it for a minute before answering. "No, Dean.. he's an _angel_. That's weird. I mean, his vessel is pretty cute, but that's completely different." Olivia explained. She hadn't thought about Cas like that. Obviously, she thought his vessel was attractive, but a vessel and an angel are two completely different things. "Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense." Dean admitted. Before they could continue their conversation Bobby entered the room. "We have a problem. I've been trying to reach one of my friends about this angel thing, it isn't like her to ignore this many calls. We've gotta go check on her." Bobby said worriedly. "Alright Bobby." Olivia said sweetly as she got up and began grabbing her stuff.

Sam came back while they were packing Bobby's car up. Bobby explained everything to Sam, then Olivia and Dean got in the Impala. Sam tossed Olivia her cigarettes and she lit one up, Sam also passed Dean a plastic bag full of stuff. Dean opened it eagerly, but when he looked back up at Sam his face was filled with devastation. "Dude, where's the pie?" Dean asked quietly as his voice cracked. "Fuck." Sam muttered quietly. When they entered Bobby's friends house it seemed to be empty, until they came across her torn open body. "Oh my God." Bobby mumbled tearfully before storming off outside. Olivia, Dean, and Sam moved closer to examine the body. "A salt line." Sam pointed out. Bobby came back into the house shortly after. "You alright, Bobby?" Olivia asked quietly. Bobby didn't answer her question. "I called some hunters near by, except… they didn't answer their phones either." Bobby muttered. "Fuck." Olivia mumbled quietly. After they left Bobby's friends place Olivia, Dean, and Sam went to check on a few of Bobby's other friends. They all agreed to meet Bobby back at his place when they were done. Unfortunately every house they went to looked exactly the same. In each house there was a dead hunter with his or her insides ripped out. On their way back to Bobby's they stopped at a gas station to stock up on food and fuel. Sam had to go to the washroom, so Dean and Olivia just sat in the car quietly and waited for him. "Something's not right. He's been in there too long. I'm gonna go check on him." Dean muttered as he began to get out of the car. "Need me to come?" Olivia offered. "Nah, stay here for now." Dean said quietly. Olivia nodded and began to look for a CD to listen to. When Dean and Sam came out Olivia could tell something was wrong. "Sam, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly. "Remember that FBI agent who tried to arrest us? The one who died in that fire. Yeah, he happened." Sam explained. "The fuck?" Olivia muttered. "We're just as confused as you are." Dean stated as himself and Sam got into the car. On their way to Bobby's place they tried calling him a few times, but he didn't answer. Once they finally got there the house was empty. "Bobby!" Olivia called out. There was no answer.

Sam went out to the yard to look for Bobby while Olivia and Dean looked around the house for him. Dean and Olivia decided to check different areas of the house to cover more ground. Olivia took the basement and Dean took upstairs. When Olivia was checking out the rooms she came across someone she thought she'd never see again, her mom. "Mom." She whispered tearfully. Her mom looked at her and smiled. "You.. you died when I was fifteen, why the hell are you here now?" Olivia asked cautiously as she raised her gun. "Sweetie, remember how I died?" Her mother asked her smugly. "Yeah, you were possessed, Sam and Deans father had to.." Olivia trailed off. "You should have done something to help me. I bet you didn't even try." Her mother spat. "That's not true!" Olivia shouted. Her mother just smiled as she walked towards Olivia. "You always were a terrible liar." Her mother muttered as she stepped towards her. Suddenly the gun was yanked out of Olivia's hands and thrown to the side. "Shit. Dean, help!" Olivia shouted in between sobs. "I think Dean's a little occupied." Her mother said wickedly. "No he's not." Dean muttered as he fired a round of salt into her head. She vanished into thin air, once he was sure she was gone Dean ran over to Olivia. "Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly as he examined her for any wounds. Olivia gave him a tiny smile as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia lied as she gave Dean a quick hug. "You sure?" Dean questioned. Olivia nodded. "Yep, gotta be. Thanks for saving me." She muttered as she began walking upstairs to the living room. Dean quietly followed her. Once they were all in the living room they began discussing the situation. "So it's people we know?" Sam asked quietly. "Not just that, people we couldn't save." Olivia muttered bitterly. "I had a little run in with Meg Masters, did she have a tattoo on her wrist when she was alive?" Dean asked, changing the subject before Sam or Bobby began to question Olivia. "Uh, I don't think so." Sam remembered. "Yeah, my mom had something on her wrist too." Olivia recalled. "Your mom? Jesus, that's gotta be hard." Bobby said in a concerned voice. "It's fine, Bobby." Olivia mumbled sweetly as she faked a smile. "Are you sure?" Sam inquired. Dean just rolled his eyes, he knew where all of these questions would get Sam, nowhere. "Yeah." Olivia said quietly. "Okay, well what did this thing on their wrist look like?" Bobby asked awkwardly. "Got a pen?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded and handed him a pen and some paper. Dean drew the symbol and everyone else examined it. "I may have seen this before." Bobby muttered as he grabbed some books. At that moment the lights started going out. "We gotta go, follow me." Bobby muttered. "Okay, where are we going?" Sam inquired. "Some place safe, ya idjit." Bobby replied as he lead everyone down to the basement.

Once they were all in the basement Bobby opened a door that revealed a metal room with a devils trap covering the entire ceiling. It had food, a toilet, water, a bed, weapons, a desk, pretty much everything you'd need. Once they were all inside Bobby shut the door behind them. "Bobby is this solid iron?" Sam inquired. "Yep, completely coated in salt. It's one hundred percent ghost proof." Bobby stated proudly. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked? Bobby just shrugged. "I had a weekend off." Bobby stated casually. Dean, Sam, and Olivia all couldn't help but to smile. "Bobby, you're awesome." Dean told him, sounding genuinely happy. While Dean and Sam were packing shells with salt Olivia and Bobby were going through books to try and figure out what the symbol meant. After a while Bobby found what the symbol meant. "I found it. The symbol you saw is the mark of the witness. The witness to the unnatural, that is. None of them died what would be considered ordinary deaths, these ghosts were forced to rise, they woke up in agony. They're like rabbid dogs, it ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em.. on purpose" Bobby explained. "Who?" Olivia and Sam both asked. Bobby shrugged. "How the hell would I know? Whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their damn souls. Whoever did this had big plans, it's called the rising of the witnesses, it figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby explained. "Wait, what book is that prophecy from?" Dean questioned. "Revelations. This is a sign." Bobby stated simply. All three of them looked at Bobby in shock. "A sign of what?" They all asked in unison. "The apocalypse." Bobby mumbled. "Shit." Olivia muttered under her breath. "Like.. the actual apocalypse?" Dean asked. "That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker." Bobby explained. "Okay, so what now?" Sam asked nervously. "Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience, bunny ranch." Dean told them. "We need to figure out how to end all this witness crap before we do anything." Olivia reminded them. "Great, anyone have any ideas on what we should do besides sit in her until judgement day?" Dean inquired. "I found a spell that should send the witnesses back to rest, if I translated it correctly. We have everything we need back at the house." Bobby told them. "You wouldn't happen to have everything we need in this room, would you?" Dean joked. "You thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? The spells gotta be cast over an open fire." Bobby explained.

They all took a gun and headed upstairs carefully. Once they were in the living room they drew a salt line so nothing could get by. "Sam, we need a red hex box. Go with him and get it, Dean." Bobby told them. The guys nodded as they left to go grab the hex box. Two little girls appeared in front of the salt line while Bobby was setting up. "Bobby." The little girl said calmly. Olivia shot at her, but they both disappeared. "Keep setting up, I'll cover you!" Olivia instructed. Bobby nodded and continued setting up. "Olivia." They both heard a woman say. "Mom.." Olivia sobbed. "You could have saved me, Olivia." Her mother told her. Olivia quietly raised her gun. "You're the reason I'm dead." Her mother said harshly. "It's not really her, Olivia! Your mother would never say anything like that to you and you know it." Bobby told her as he finished setting things up. Just as Olivia was about to put her gun down she heard a gunshot. Dean had shot her mothers spirit. "Thanks Dean." Olivia murmured as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Dean just gave her a sad smile before handing Bobby the hex box. When Bobby finally began the ritual the windows blew open, causing the salt line to break. The twins pushed Sam against a wall using the desk. "Sam!" Dean called. "Cover Bobby." Sam yelled back. Olivia and Dean covered Bobby while he continued the spell. They were able to complete the spell without being harmed, although Meg got dangerously close to Bobby a couple of times.

Later that night when everyone else was sleeping Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table having a beer. She was trying to drown out the thought of her mother. She knew alcohol wasn't the best way to do this, but she wasn't in the mood for any chick flick moments. When she was on her seventh beer she noticed someone come in the kitchen. "Jesus, Cas.. you scared me." She whispered. Castiel just glanced at her awkwardly for a moment before answering. "I am sorry for that, but I must speak to Dean. It's important." Castiel said firmly, trying to ignore how displeased the sight of Olivia upset made him. Olivia went into the living room and gently shook Deans shoulder. "Dean, Cas is here." She whispered. Dean groaned, but got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel told them both. "You knew about this?" Olivia asked, a little angrily. Castiel let out a sigh. He knew she wouldn't like what he had to say. "I was, uh, made aware." He stated nervously. "Son of a bitch." Olivia muttered before finishing her beer and grabbing something stronger. Dean looked at her for a moment, but turned his attention back to Castiel. "Thanks for the help. You could have at least given us a heads up, I almost got my heart ripped out of my body, and her-" Dean was cut off. "Don't say it." Olivia quietly pleaded before taking a sip of her whiskey. Dean just nodded. Cas looked at Olivia before turning his attention back to Dean. "But your heart wasn't ripped out of your body." Castiel stated simply, trying to keep his attention off of the emotionally drained woman sitting at the table beside him. "I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. You know, fluffy wings and halos, not dicks." Dean stated harshly. "Dean that is both unnecessary and untrue." Olivia stated firmly before turning to Castiel and giving him a small smile. As horrible as Olivia felt, and as drunk as she was, even she knew that Cas wasn't a dick. Castiel looked at her and gave her a small nod before turning his attention back to Dean. "Read the bible, angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Cas told Dean. "Yeah, then why didn't you fight?" Dean challenged. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, we had larger concerns." Castiel retorted. "Concerns?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. Olivia slowly stood up and walked towards Castiel, so she was now standing directly in front of him. "Is everything okay, Cas?" Olivia asked, with concern filling her voice. Before Castiel could answer Dean began speaking. "There was people being torn to shreds down here. If there is a God, where the hell is he?" Dean whispered angrily. Olivia gave Dean a dirty look before turning her attention back to Cas. "There is a God." Castiel stated simply. "If there is a God what the hell is he waiting for? How much of this planet needs to get destroyed before he steps in and does something?" Dean asked angrily. "The Lord works-" Castiel began. "If you say in mysterious ways I will kick your ass." Dean whispered harshly. Castiel raised his hands in defeat. "Dean!" Olivia whispered angrily before turning around and punching him in the shoulder. "Ow." Dean muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. "So Bobby was right about the witnesses? This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse?" Olivia asked Castiel nervously. "That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Castiel explained quietly. "Do I wanna know what kinda things?" Dean asked. "I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know." Castiel admitted. "I'm getting another drink." Olivia muttered before finishing off her drink and turning to get another. "You're drunk." Dean muttered. "Not drunk enough." Olivia stated simply. Castiel looked at her with concern, but Dean just shrugged and turned to Cas. "She's got a point." Dean muttered. When Olivia returned Cas began talking. "The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals, those seals are being broken by Lillith." Castiel explained. "What's the point of breaking the seals though?" Olivia asked, before taking a sip of her drink. Castiel looked at her for a moment before responding. He was having a hard time coming up with the right words to tell this woman that the seals were being broken so Lucifer could rise. "Think of the sixty-six seals as locks on a door." Castiel stated. "Okay, last one opens and…?" Olivia asked nervously. "Lucifer walks free." Castiel said quietly. "What?" Olivia whispered. "Lucifer? I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing." Dean muttered. "Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here, walking among you now for the first time in two thousand years?" Castiel stated simply. "To stop Lucifer." Dean whispered. Castiel just nodded. "Jesus Christ." Olivia muttered before taking another sip of her drink. "Great job with the witnesses." Dean mumbled. "Dean!" Olivia hissed at him. "We tried, there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited, six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here, you should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in." Castiel explained harshly. "Holy fuck, Cas. Chill." Olivia muttered angrily. Castiel cleared his throat before turning around. "My apologies, Olivia. I must be going now." Castiel stated. Dean just nodded and walked away. Before Castiel left Olivia gently grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Don't let Dean get to you, for a smart guy he can be a real dumb ass sometimes, but if you threaten him like that again I will kick your ass. I'm sorry about your brothers." Olivia said sweetly. Castiel was amazed at how she could make threatening him sound sweet. "Understood." Castiel said quietly, before vanishing into thin air. Olivia finished her drink and headed to bed.


End file.
